Yu-Gi-Oh! Hidden Arsenal: The Legend of Termina
by NovaBlazerZX
Summary: The fates of four newly chosen duelists' entwine in the mysterious continent of Termina, where they are caught not only in the long struggle between rival nations, but also in a reenactment of battles between ancient species said to be galaxies away from their own. Duels rise to greater levels of intensity and realism like never before. Based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Terminal lores.


**The Fervorous Challenger and the Snow White Heiress!**

"End it!" a male voice yelled in command.

In response to the given order, the hulking figure of a warrior with glowing golden eyes, took its aim at a scrawny thug in a leather jacket who was crawling helplessly away towards a bricked dead.

The thug saw the figure raise its burning fists to strike and cried, "I surrender!" his slumped figure was completely backed fearfully against the wall. "H-here! Take it!" He tossed over a few rolls of cash, in hopes that it would appease his attacker and continued to beg. "Please! Just let me go!"

But his pleas would amount to nothing. At that moment, the warrior charged to deliver its judgment.

"No! No! Don't-"

A pillar of flame sparked across the midnight sky in a bright orange light, coursing along with the echoing cries of the defeated.

**_LP 1300-2100=0_**

With the match over, all of the holographic images began to vanish. Through the dispersed particles, stood a tan-skinned young man in a white jacket, nineteen years of age. His hair was black, and short with unkempt streaks that ran down all around the upper portion of his face, while numerous bandages masked the lower half. His crimson red eyes looked over at his bruised, unconscious foe with a calm contempt as he powered his duel disk off.

"Your fault for making this harder than it should be," he muttered in a vexed tone. He picked up the rolls of cash off the ground and rummaged through each bill. He let out an irritated moan, unsatisfied with the amount as he stuffed them into his lower pocket. With his job done, he saw no other reason to linger.

Just as he was about to go on his way, he was immediately alerted by the sound of clapping. Someone had just witnessed the act. As he turned his sights, he was greeted by the alluring voice of a young woman.

"Wonderful! Such a marvelous display!"

Having crossed through the darkness, her braided, velvet red hair, and porcelain white skin were within view. Her thin figure was garbed in a navy blue coat with silver linings that were fashioned into the shapes of ice dragons. With a chilling smile, her sapphire eyes gazed over at the young man, roughly her age, as he stood triumphantly over the countless mess of cards, and their defeated owners.

"Impressive. It seems the rumors regarding the strength of the Hiitan race proved true after all," she praised, still smiling.

With an urgent glance, the boy knew that this woman was not alone, and that her sudden presence most likely meant trouble. He scoured the area, looking over for any fence he could climb over or any door he could kick down. Unfortunately for him, there was none. The only exit from this dark alley was through the woman confronting him, and within only a split second of that realization, it was already too late. Several men in blue suits had arrived to completely seal his escape. Seeing this, he clenched both teeth and fists, conflicted with his last two options; To remain where he stood, or risk fighting through.

The girl chuckled like a playful child that had just won a game of cat and mouse. "Relax. My men won't do you any harm. As long as you behave that is. Now that I have your full attention, let us begin." She began her introduction with a mannerly bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Kageru Hinodama. My name is Adelia Castelle."

"Castelle... So I take it that you're the little Erian princess?" Kageru asked, taking note of her skin color and lavish attire.

"Correct. I am the daughter of the northern Aoi region's leader, Lady Noel Castelle. I've come here in hopes of conducting business with you."

He raised an eye. "Business? Sorry, but I'd prefer not to get involved with whatever campaign you're running. In case you didn't know, people move to Doriado City to get away from all that political bull crap. Besides, what could some big shot aristocrat like you, want from nobodies like me anyway?"

"I ask that you at least listen to my proposal first." She pulled out a small tablet out from her coat pocket which contained the boy's profile in detail.

"You see, you've piqued my interest for some time now Mr. Hinodama. Your story in particular was very intriguing; originally a troubled young orphan born from the southern region of Kurenai, you've been involved in quite a good number of gang related crimes. Despite this, you were somehow adopted by one of the more reputable families, the Hinodama. Since then, it seems you have been settling fairly peacefully in what is perhaps, the only form of a Utopian society in the continent of Termina. Information also suggests that you were very close with your… late older sister."

Her mention of his sibling was met with a hateful glare. "Well, you sure did your homework. What about it? You got something to say about my sis?"

She slid the tablet back into her pocket. "The tragic passing of Doriado City's rising star, Akane Hinodama, during the Duel Terminal Grand Championships five years ago. There is not a single soul in this land who has not at least heard of the story. Knowing this, I can confidently assume that that very incident has driven you to attempt in taking part this year. Above all else, your goal is most likely to confront the very man you feel responsible for this. Am I correct?"

"You sure you're not just making retarded guesses at this point?" he snidely asked.

"Oh? It is a fact that the new duel disk models are now a requirement to participate in the tournament from this year and onward. I do believe that they fetch for a significantly higher price on the market compared to older models like yours."

She glanced back towards the unconscious duelists still littered over the alley floor. "Seeing as how you are clearly taking part in unlawful underground duels like this for profit, and with an illegally obtained, and modified tournament device to boot, I don't see how my 'retarded guesses' are in any way far fetched."

Kageru smirked at her rebuttal, and there he knew that was no getting around it, no point in denying that every single statement Adelia made was true. However, the question of why she had learned so much, was still unanswered.

"You know, I find it hard to believe that you'd drop all that time and money to move thousands of miles away out from the north to play detective with some random Hiitan guy who just smuggled a single duel disk from the black market."

Adelia chuckled. "As I've told you, I do not intend you any harm. In fact, I am here is to inform you that I sympathize, and wish to support your goals."

"Sympathize my ass," he scoffed. "Just hurry up and spill it already. What exactly do you want from me?"

"That is something that will require a very lengthy discussion. If you come with me now, we can clear up all the specific details you may be questioning. I will at least say, that your support will be needed in a serious matter that concerns the well-being of all the four nations, or rather, all of Termina itself."

Kageru burst out with laughter. "All four!? You're kidding right?"

"No, I am indeed serious. Our lands may very well be in jeopardy unless we act and cooperate. It is because of this tha-"

"Oh please, just stop. Save me from all the fancy speeches," he barked with his hand raised in front to silence her. "You of all people know damn well, that every region in this forsaken land has had nothing but a history of bad blood. This horse shit you call a union is run by a bunch of liars, spewing crap about operating for the sake of 'peace' and whatnot. But at the end of the day, all you self-entitled pricks are still stuck in your decade-old war, trying to get more resources outta everyone else. I'm done being your spoon-fed grunt. You go deal with whatever shit storm you got. I can take care of one lone asshole by myself anyway."

Adelia looked at him intently as he began to make his way out of the alley, and though she adored his flare and conviction, it sounded to her as nothing short of naive. "I'm afraid, that at your current level, you will without a doubt, fail in your endeavors."

"Is that so?" He turned to face her again. Though suspecting that she may simply be provoking him, he could not help but ask, "Just what am I lacking exactly? Go on. I'll be sure to take your criticisms into mind."

"Your sister was undoubtedly skilled. However, the last event has already clearly proven that he indeed, is the more formidable duelist. In fact, you would be wise to know that Albus has long surpassed the man he once was those five years ago."

He pridefully replied, "So have I."

One of Adelia's men handed her a small, black, elliptical shaped device. The familiar sound of clicking as she latched it onto her arm immediately drew Kageru's attention.

"It seems the rash, hard-hardheadedness of you Hiitans prove true as well. Perhaps the only way convince you is through experience. So be it then. As my family always believed, stubbornness is a vice best cured through sheer, painful humiliation. With that said Mr. Hinodama, would you prefer that I display your inferiority firsthand?"

Kageru smirked, unable to resist her proposal. "Oh? If that's how it's gonna be, bring it on then. It's not every day I get to kick the crap out of you pompous Erians in a duel. With all that big talk you're giving, you better at least give me a decent warm up for the tourney."

"As you wish." She tossed over another device with a white and orange sheen. "Here, catch."

Having caught the gadget, he quickly noticed that it looked all too familiar. Like other tournament model disks used in Termina, it was composed of only a small pad with a slot that held the user's deck. Hanging over said slot was a thick cover with a microphone, and a screen meant to not only protect the deck itself, but also to display life points. A long, thin gap surrounded the edge, and at the bottom of the device was the holster. Many duelists new to its design were often dumbstruck by the fact that there were no additional pads or slots that would normally contain all the different card zones used in Duel Monsters.

"It's quite clear that you know how to handle DTGC styled duels after that splendid performance," Adelia praised. "However, I should warn you that this year's event will demand for more endurance and caution. Now would be a perfect time to test your aptitude with these new enhancements. Will you be alright with these conditions?"

"Worry about yourself," he answered back. Aside from his long experience as a duelist, the lone thought of the fact that he had effortlessly brought down a good number of opponents in a single night was more than enough to keep him confident. "A few thumps from a couple of holograms don't mean jack crap to me anymore. You can bet your fine ass that I've been through far worse."

"We shall see about that. Now, if you would please follow me. Since we both possess the devices required for this improved style to fully function, we will of course require a far broader playing field."

* * *

The men escorted the two onto a nearby abandoned lot surrounded by an old, worn out fence. The winds were blowing fairly hard, but neither seemed to mind. Both duelists positioned themselves a few feet away. Then, without another moment to spare, both duel disks were activated, letting out a mix of bright flashes, and mechanical sounds.

"For simplicity's sake, we will not be using the full features of the Hidden Arsenal System for this match," Adelia explained.

Kageru had recognized the name from the rumor mill regarding early leaks of the device. It was said that the new models were said to enhance the scale of duels onto a level like never before, and that participants of the DTGC will need to achieve mastery over a brand new set of skills in order to succeed. Having not heard any real detailed information he asked, "What exactly is the Hidden Arsenal System anyway?"

"It's not exactly easy to explain. Not to worry though. You'll come to learn soon enough, and like this duel style, it has no technical effect on the rules of Duel Monsters."

"Alright. Whatever. Let's go!"

The two swung their duel disks away to their sides. As they did, five holographic, card-shaped projectiles rapidly shot out from within the newly lit up gaps. These cards then floated over to position themselves in front of their owners in a horizontal formation. A computerized voice then spoke to finish setting up the game.

_DUEL MODE ENGAGED. SETTING TERMINAL ZONE._

The gaps flashed once again, this time unleashing a large wave of particles in order establish the game's multiple zones, and the boundary fields that divided them. Now, everything was set.

**_DUEL!_**

**_Adelia LP: 4000_**

**_Kageru LP: 4000_**

"Ladies first," Kageru teased.

"My, aren't you the sweet." With only a quick glance at her starting resources, Adelia immediately tapped her chosen cards, causing them to shrink to a size that would fit her hand. "I set a monster and a face down," she declared, tossing over. The cards then began to skitter across the field. Each one landed over the empty squares that were contained within their respective card zones. The monster zoomed over to its own zone, while the other fell in the spell/trap area just behind it. Immediately upon landing, both cards enlarged themselves to near the size of an average human being, before finally resting in set position. With that, her turn was over.

"Your move Mr. Hinodama."

"Okay then. Draw!" Kageru aimed the disk in front of him and launched another card, which then joined the rest of his starting hand. He too, did not take long to proceed. "I'll summon Flamvell Firedog in Attack Mode!" He tapped his chosen monster's card, and threw it over the field.

This time, the card landed face up over its square, and from a burst of light, a flaming hound emerged, ready for battle.

**_Flamvell Firedog LV4 FIRE/Beast_**  
**_ATK 1900 DEF 200_**

"Since I have a Flamvell monster and you have less than three cards in your grave, I can special summon Neo Flamvell Origin from my hand!" A blue flamed infant cried and floated about aimlessly next to Firedog.

**_Neo Flamvell Origin LV2 FIRE/Pyro/Tuner_**  
**_ATK 500 DEF 200_**

Though Kageru seemed prepared to perform a Synchro Summon, he still had something else in mind first.

"Here it goes! Battle Phase! Firedog, attack her monster!"

The flaming hound pounced, revealing the identity of Adelia's face-down monster. It appeared to be a young, blue haired sorceress armed with a staff that bore a water droplet shaped tip.

**_Gishki Ariel LV4 WATER/Spellcaster_**

**_DEF 1800_**

"I activate Ariel's flip effect," Adelia declared. "She allows me the privilege of adding a 'Gishki' monster from my deck to my hand." A card with a question mark image flashed before her. Facing the card, she then called for the name of her chosen monster. "I select Gishki Shadow."

"I'll activate Firedog's ability too if you don't mind. When he destroys a monster and sends it to the grave, I can special summon a FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from my deck." Kageru performed a similar action. "I call for Neo Flamvell Sabre!"

The blank cards flashed in obedience, replacing the question mark and empty text boxes with their owner's choices. While Adelia added the card to her hand, Kageru instead, threw his over to resolve the summon.

From the effect of Firedog, came a fiery haired warrior in armor, fiercely brandishing its blazing sword.

**_Neo Flamvell Sabre LV4 FIRE/Pyro_**

**_ATK 1500 DEF 200_**

"Sabre's ATK pumps up by 600 points while you have four or less cards in your graveyard." He added.

**_Neo Flamvell Sabre_**

**_ATK 1500+600=2100_**

"First blood is mine! Attack Castelle directly! "

As the attack was declared, a segment of the boundary field separating Adelia from her spell and trap card zone vanished. She then lay in wait, positioned in a runner's stance.

"Let her have it!" He yelled out with his fist pumped forward.

Before the blade was about to make its impact, she quickly stepped over to the side, dodging the ground pounding smite. Then, without a moment to spare, she made haste towards the now opened zone.

The swordsman however, was not finished. It pulled its weapon off the ground to continue its pursuit. Still, she proved to be an agile target. After a brief, yet violent chase, she had reached her card, however the swordsman was already within mid swing. Just as the edge of the blade nearly grazed past the tip of her head, she tapped over the face-down.

"Reveal trap card! Avenging Interlude!" The triggered card flashed upon activation, pushing the warrior a few feet away from its owner to resolve.

This trap special summons a monster that was just destroyed during the Battle Phase in the same position it was last in. In other words, my Gishki Ariel shall be summoned once more face-down."

The revived sorceress then reemerged to guard her once more.

]"I guess I'll have to pummel your monster a second time!" Kageru answered. "Take it out Sabre!"

With one last blow, the swordsman ripped through Ariel, whose flip effect triggered again.

"With her effect, I shall add my Gishki Beast from my deck to my hand."

With no more attacks left, Kageru switched over to Main Phase 2. "Alright. Get a load of this! I'll tune my LV4 non-tuner, Sabre, and LV2 tuner, Origin!"

The selected monsters levitated onto the air. Their bodies were then transformed into small bright stars that formed rings. The two sets of objects floated about until they aligned themselves into a single constellation.

**_LV2+LV4=LV6_**

"I Synchro Summon Flamvell Uruquizas!" The warrior with burning fists made its entrance, landing over the field. It positioned itself alongside Firedog with one arm raised as a guard, and another, ready to attack.

**_Flamvell Uruquizas LV6/FIRE/Pyro/Synchro_**

**_ATK 2100 DEF 400_**

"I'll place four cards face down. That wraps up my turn." He threw his remaining hand behind his monsters. Though he had passed his turn with a clearly advantageous field, he could not help but feel slightly uneasy over the devilish smile strewn across his opponent's face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that rather ignorant statement you made earlier about being able to endure the blows of even ancient, otherworldly creatures from legend."

"Crap. Here it comes," He thought, eyes crossed in concern. From that remark, it was clear that she was ready to retaliate. Still, with a pair of high attack monsters, and four set cards in guard, he was confident that his field and life points were well-secured.

Adelia fired out her next card. "Draw... It's time. First, I activate the effect of the Gishki Shadow in my hand. By discarding it, I can add a 'Gishki' Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand."

A large, abysmal vortex appeared from within the center of the field to engulf the discarded card. She then called the name of her desired spell.

"Come to me, Gishki Aqua Mirror!"

Responding to her wishes, the vortex shot out her declared card, and added it to her hand.

"All these damn searches," Kageru groaned.

"Now let's do something about those set cards you're trying to hide under. I shall summon Denko Sekka in Attack mode!"

From her hand came a samurai warrior with a long, blue ponytail. It stood valiantly with its snow white armor, unsheathing a white handled sword with a glowing blade that surged with electricity.

**_Denko Sekka LV4 LIGHT/Thunder_**

**_ATK 1700 DEF 1000_**

Upon successfully being summoned, the samurai raised its blade high. With a blinding flash, it unleashed a stream of energy that blanketed both players' spell and trap zones.

Kageru flinched as the rapid sparks had shook him. "What the hell!? What did you just do?!"

"Denko Sekka's ability paralyzes all set spell and trap cards on the field while it is face up. This effect also prevents either of us from setting any more cards in those zones. Unfortunately for you, the remainder of my spells will fulfill all of my needs this turn.

He angrily grinded his teeth. "Shit."

"Oh don't look so glum. My turn is still just beginning," she playfully teased. "Next, I'll activate the Double Summon spell. Now I can perform an additional Normal Summon this turn, and with this, I shall call forth my Gishki Beast!"

A green-skinned amphibian with a large mane, and sets of horns, and fins clawed out into an open zone. Wrapped around its head was a necklace with a peculiar shape that resembled the a golden mirror found in the same ritual spell that Adelia had just obtained. With its wide jaws, the creature bore its numerous fangs intimidatingly towards the opposing field.

**_Gishki Beast LV4 WATER/Beast_**  
**_ATK 1500 DEF 1300_**

"When Beast is summoned, I can special summon a LV4 or lower 'Gishki' monster from my grave in Defense Mode. I shall revive the Gishki Shadow that I just discarded. Come to me!"

The green amphibian roared as it used the necklace's power to call spirits from the grave. Adelia's discarded monster was revived, taking the form of an azure amphibious sorcerer with a staff and a charm that closely resembled its summoner's.

**_Gishki Shadow LV4 WATER/Sea Serpent_**  
**_ATK 1200 DEF 1000_**

"Watch closely Mr. Hinodama, for I shall now activate the Gishki Aqua Mirror ritual spell!"

Blistering winds blew from within the boundary field. As an immense aura channeled towards the activated card, Adelia began to recite a chant.

"Great Mirror of Creation. I have given to you the perfect offering. Bring forth the one who punishes unworthy souls! Bring him to my aid! Let him join me in granting despair to my enemies!"

"Tcch, no big deal." Kageru muttered aloud while he covered himself from the blowing winds. "If I'm right, Ritual Monsters require both a spell along with monsters that possess at least up to the total number of stars they have. You've definitely lost it if you think dropping all those cards just to summon one monster is worth it.

But Adelia was smiling. "If that were actually true, I would agree. However, my Gishki Shadow's ability allows it to fulfill the whole ritual summon requirements alone."

"The whole requirements!? What level is that thing you're summoning anyway!?"

"You're about to find out."

A giant golden mirror loomed over Adelia's field. Upon facing the mirror, Gishki Shadow offered its body as a sacrifice. As the creature's lifeless vessel withered away, a new being emerged from the other end of its now warped reflection. With her arms spread out wide to welcome its arrival, she then called out its name.

"Heed my cries! Evigishki Soul Ogre!"

A humongous amphibian with a pearl colored skin shattered through the mirror. It wore a chest plate of gold that extended down to its tail, and possessed muscular webbed arms lined with sharp claws.

**_Evigishki Soul Ogre LV8 WATER/Aqua_**  
**_ATK 2800 DEF 2800_**

"Prepare to have a taste of my clan's might! I activate my Soul Ogre's effect; once per turn, I can discard a 'Gishki' monster from my hand to return one of your own monsters back to your deck. My target, shall be your Firedog."

The large creature's eyes glowed with power as it began to absorb the life force of the discarded monster. With full force, it unleashed the siphoned energy straight at the flaming hound, forcing it back inside its owner's disk.

She slid her hand over her disk to check the graveyard. "In case you're still under the impression that my engine is just as wasteful as any other ritual deck, allow me to prove you wrong once again. I return Aqua Mirror to my deck to activate its secondary effect. I can return one 'Gishki' Ritual Monster that is also resting in my grave back to my hand. With this, I'll return the Evigishki Mind Augus that I had just discarded."

With her field set, she was now ready to commence her assault. "Here is some simple advice; All you need to do is allow only a good fraction of a monster's attack to make contact with your body. This will allow you to proceed to the damage calculation step without receiving too much punishment."

But Kageru looked at her questioningly. He could think of no real reason to waste any of his stamina when there were no set cards for him to escape to. . With no other option, he will have to take it one way or another.

"I'm not gonna waste time to bust my ass for jack if I have to take it anyway. Just hurry up and get your shots in."

Adelia smiled in response. "Very well. But, don't say I didn't warn you. Commence Battle Phase! Soul Ogre, rid Uruquizas from my sight!"

By her command, the monstrous amphibian rampaged at Uruquizas, who desperately fought back. It grabbed the warrior by the neck, and watched as it squirmed helplessly, before skewering him with its claws. Then, immediately upon defeating its target, the creature charged at Kageru, with the impaled corpse still dangling within its arm.

"Here it comes." Kageru readied himself to endure the incoming damage. His demeanor was initially calm, for he saw that it was no more than a mere product of holographic images from a computer device. Naturally, he would expect no worse than a small scratch or bruise to the body.

But at the very instant the attack was launched, he felt a mortifying shift in the air around him. Then and there, he realized his mistake. This was no mere hologram. "Ah! Shit!" At the last moment, and out of raw instinct, he raised his guard. The creature then struck, violently shattering the lifeless corpse directly at his front. The resulting impact pushed his body back, but not without unleashing a hail of solid fragments that began to graze him like storming sand.

"Arrrgh!"

**_Kageru LP 4000-700=3300_**

He managed to remain standing on his ground, but the fragments had left a stinging pain all around his eyes.

"What's the matter? Did that mere 700 damage already prove too much for you?" taunted Adelia. "I still have two attacks left you know? I suggest you start moving more quickly." With a snap of her fingers, she called on her next monster. "Gishki Beast. Devour him!"

He had barely regained his vision, only to be alerted by the rows of sharp fangs and talons that were rapidly approaching. His heart raced in panic as he turned all efforts to dodge the next blow.

Unfortunately, the beast proved too quick, and with a single brutish tackle, he found himself pinned helplessly over the ground.

**_Kageru LP 3300-1500=1800_**

Agonized screams burst out of him as it clawed at his arm, and sunk its fangs deeper into his shoulder. He violently hammered at the beast's head repeatedly in vain, much to Adelia's twisted enjoyment.

"That's good enough, " she commanded, seemingly satisfied. "Any longer would be breaking the rules. Besides, I still have one more attack left, and it would be rude to delay his turn any further."

The monster then released its grip and returned just before its master called to deliver the final blow.

"Denko Sekka!"

With blitzing speed, the samurai approached, aiming to slash at its target who had just picked himself up from the ground. In a ditch effort, Kageru exposed his already damaged arm for cover. Then, using his remaining strength, he launched himself away. He bit his lower lip with a painful grimace, as the blade ripped through his jacket's sleeve, and cut his skin by the tip of the edge. Falling back, his body rolled across the ground, landing face forward over the asphalt.

**_Kageru LP 1800-1700=100_**

He kept a weak grip on his arm, breathing heavily. Then and there, his vision began to blur.

Adelia continued watching in delight, as her opponent crawled on his legs in desperation. "Your move Mr. Hinodama. I end my turn."


End file.
